


Aftercare

by Emi_coyote



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_coyote/pseuds/Emi_coyote
Summary: The Devotional tour ended two weeks ago and Martin can't cope. Andy comes by to check on him and provide much needed snuggles.





	Aftercare

The sun was way too bright again, and the birds were too loud, everything hurt and his muscles were still sore. It had taken almost everything Martin had to even drag, or better yet fall out of bed that morning when the alarm had made his eardrums explode. What even happened last light and did Suzanne and Viva have to see it? No wait, they were still out of town, that’s right. The group had only been home for two weeks after the huge world tour when they’d gone to visit her family. Martin simply shrugged and reached for a half full bottle of vodka on the nightstand, taking a large swig and sighing when his hangover dulled a little. He had things to do today, people to see, and being hungover wasn’t a good enough excuse to avoid it. He finished off the bottle and dragged himself to standing, raking a hand through his curls when he paused by a mirror. 

“Another rough night, eh Marty?” He scowled at his reflection and stumbled off to find food, pausing on occasion to cover his eyes from one noise or another. It wasn't until he looked through the cabinets that he had to cover his ears suddenly, the phone ringing like a bomb going off in his head. “AH! Bloody hell!” He covered his ears and practically tore the receiver out of the wall, “What?”

“Rough night, Mart?” He sighed and flopped into a nearby chair when he heard Andy’s voice on the other end.

“You’re not calling to lecture me again, are you?”

“Odds are you’ve already dove into a bottle this morning, what makes you think another lecture would do any good?” Martin rolled his eyes and laid his head on the table, trying to avoid his headache coming back as much as possible. “Since it seems your day is open, I suppose there’s time to talk?” He pulled the phone from his ear and grumbled before putting it back.

“I’d rather not have you screaming in my ear if you absolutely must talk,” He hung up after that and opened a lower cabinet, grabbing a full bottle of whatever he could and diving in headfirst. Lecture from Fletch be damned.

*********

Andy stopped outside the building to steel himself, anticipating the worst when he went in to check on Mart. First time he’d left the house since leaving the tour and it was the last thing he wanted to do, instantly regretting his decision after Grainne talked him into seeing his bandmate. He shook his head before going inside and up to Martin and Suzannes flat, not bothering to knock and just letting himself in. He cringed instantly from the smell of stale vodka and sadness before scanning the entryway for a sign of Martin, stopping when he saw the straggly blond mop passed out on the sofa with bottle in hand. 

“Good lord, Mart…” He shook his head and came over to take the bottle from his hands, receiving no protest from the other man and taking it back to the kitchen. It would figure Mart had passed out already. The excesses from the road were obvious everywhere and being alone was the last thing Martin needed. Andy looked back while grabbing a thin blanket for him and shook his head. What if Martin had another seizure? What if he’d started sharing Daves vices? What if they’d made decisions as a group without him and he lost everything? He shook the thoughts away quickly and started cleaning the flat while Mart slept, talking himself down again.

“It’s just Martin, there’s no way the band could go on with just the two of them. Everything’s gonna be fine. Please let everything be fine,” He sighed while throwing away another empty bottle and moving some laundry to the dryer. It felt odd cleaning his friend’s place but also made him forget his own problems. When he came home a few months ago from the tour, he couldn’t even think straight from the mental strain he’d been under, almost scaring Grainne when he just slept for almost three weeks, unable to find energy for anything. Once he could get out of bed for more than five minutes, she’d been there to help him back to at least somewhat functioning like a normal human being. 

He looked back at the sleeping mop on the couch and shrugged, escaping back into cleaning the kitchen. The downside was that his mind still wandered to the things that got him down even while trying to distract himself. What if Dave killed himself? What if Martin did? What if Alan had agreed to stay? Would they even be able to still come back together as a family after being ripped apart the way they were?

“Andrew stop it, you’re being ridiculous…” He paused while drying the dishes and looked around, sitting at the table to think for a second and light a cigarette. “Would have been nice to say goodbye to Al though….” He sat back and took a drag, grabbing the phone when it started to ring again before it woke up Martin.

“Hello?.....No it’s Andy, Martins uh…..yeah he’s passed out, Suz…...I’m ok, I guess….keeping an eye on him for you. I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything crazy while you and V are gone. Yeah…..yeah, I’ll let him know. Enjoy your vacation, uh uh. Bye,” He put the phone back down and jumped when he saw Martin staring at him, glassy eyed and confused almost. “Morning Mart, long night?” 

“Meh…” He groaned and flopped down into an opposite chair at the table. “Everything hurts and I’m dying….” Andy rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair before standing and pouring a cup of tea for him and grabbing a few aspirin. “What happened?”

“You tell me. I came in and you were a lump on the sofa again. At the rate it’s going either you or Dave is gonna end up getting buried and I’d rather that not happen. It’s hard enough that Alan left, we don’t need you two to leave us also.” He gave Martin a stern glare usually reserved for his kids and saw the blond shrink a little.

“You don’t get it, Fletch. It was constant performing and partying….it became too much and I couldn’t get out. But it’s over and now I can’t get back to normal--”

“Are you referring to Eccentric Drunk Mart instead of Depressed Eccentric Drunk Mart?” He glared and tried to snatch his glasses. Andy stood quickly and crossed his arms, looking down at Martin and raising an eyebrow. “Don’t think I don’t get it. You went all out but forgot the one rule of playing hard, Martin.” The blond just gave him a vacant stare in confusion. “Did you forget about the importance of aftercare? Has it been that long that you forgot the rules?”

Martin whined and dropped his head on the table again, shaking a little and babbling incoherently between ragged breaths. Andy helped him to his feet and pulled him towards the couch, sitting down and dragging Martin with him. The blond curled up against him instantly and Andy wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back and stroking his hair gently while he rambled.

“Suz isn't into that, I’m trying so hard….but it’s hard, I need it,”

“I know, Mart. You know I’m here for you,” He hugged the blond close again and laid his head on top of the mop of curls, staying quiet and offering Mart the comfort he needed. “You can always come to me for that still you know. Grainne will understand, she’s aware of it. But you can’t forget aftercare. You know that….remember what happened last time? You dropped so hard we had to take you to the hospital,” Martin chuckled a little and closed his eyes, still shaking a little while a few silent tears fell down, hoping Andy wouldn’t notice. “You know I would have come back to comfort you, I’m always a phone call away…” Martin nodded a little but remained quiet.

They sat on the sofa snuggling well into the afternoon, eventually Martin curling up with Andy behind him and keeping him safe. They had things to do, meeting Alan so Andy could say goodbye, the daily phone call to Dave to make sure he was still alive, laundry, meals to make, songs to write, and music to create. All of these thoughts started invading Martins addled brains and he almost sat up, Andy guiding him back to laying down and rubbing his back again. 

“I have things to do….” he muttered pathetically before burying his face in Andy’s chest to hide from his mental to do list.

“Shhh, all that can wait. Just focus on here, it’s quiet and safe here….it’ll be alright. Everything will be alright,” He smiled when Martin relaxed again and nuzzled his hair some more. 

“I’m sorry I forgot, I’m no better than one our kids….”

“That’s alright, Marty….that’s what you've got me for, now shush. Everything’s gonna be alright,”


End file.
